Raynne versus the Regions: Part 2
by eywritereditor
Summary: Note: Please sead Part 1 before this one. FF


*If you've read the back story I've posted so far, I appreciate it. Feedback always welcome. I promise as soon as I flush out all this back story, we'll move onto the actual storyline. Thanks for hanging in there with me until then!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (though I wish I did), and this story is in no way a reflection of the Pokemon© storyline. It's just for fun.

Disclaimer II: This story is in no way a reflection on my knowledge of writing. Please forgive any spelling, punctuation, and grammar errors, as I'm simply doing this as in an exercise in creativity. For samples of more polished work, please visit my website and leave a comment with your request. Thanks!

When Team Rocket swept down upon iissu'Shian, lucky Raynne and her Pokemon were safely ferrying people through the Orange Islands. She stopped on Valencia Island, the home of Professor Ivy, and there, the professor told Raynne and her passengers of Team Rocket's invasion.

Knowing she and the other island dwellers wouldn't be safe if she went back to iissu'Shian, Raynne left her home island, unsure if she would ever return. Professor Ivy—perceptive woman that she is—noticed Raynne's unhappiness and invited her to spend a spell on Valencia.

During their time together, Raynne and Ivy had an intense and torrid love affair. The work that they did with Pokemon benefited researchers across the many regions. Raynne, having been to so few places, did not yet realize the impact she continued to have on the world at large.

Raynne not only learned to love a human again, but she also saw how her telecktor powers could be used for good. She trusted Ivy with her Pokemon's lives. Ivy continued to encourage Raynne to explore the other regions—maybe to go on a Pokemon League journey. She promised to look out for Raynne's Pokemon, as she had no doubt Raynne would one day have many more than three (Lapras and two Gyarados) as companions.

On Valencia, Raynne found a happiness that had previously evaded her entire existence. But her happiness could not last, as Team Rocket hadn't given up their pursuit of her.

Giovanni sent two of his special agents—Jessie and James—and their ruthless companion, a talking Mewoth, in search of her. Jessie and James learned Raynne was living on Valencia when they crashed on another local island and spoke with some of the locals there.

Jessie and James, who'd failed so many of the missions their Boss sent them on, did not fail in this one. While the rest of the island slept, Jessie and James kidnapped Raynne. Because they stunned her with a tranquilizer dart, Raynne slept through the trip to Team Rocket's airship.

When she woke, she found herself stripped from the woman, the land, and the Pokemon that she loved so deeply. She had only Lapras for company, as Lapras was the single Pokemon she'd captured in an actual Pokeball. She didn't know if she'd ever see her Gyarados again.

Giovanni and his mistress, Domino, were cruel and exacting in gathering information from Raynne. And Raynne, knowing little of Team Rocket other than their previous attempt to capture her, told too much. She admitted she was a telecktor, not realizing this sealed her to them, at least in their minds, to her death.

They forced Raynne to summon Pokemon to her. They forced her to train these Pokemon, to bend them to the will of the Rockets. After Raynne tried to run away during a morning exercise session where she was allowed to run the grounds, the Rockets made her run each day with a group of Machoke whose minds were shielded from Raynne's influence by an invention of Giovanni, himself.

She was never left alone, never unsupervised. Their was no opportunity for escape. She would need someone on the inside to help her with that. Thankfully, Arceus—god of all—did provide.

A figure turned from her path in Team Rocket's special forces to help Raynne. But would one person's help be enough? Or would Raynne belong to the diabolical Boss and his Madame forever?


End file.
